Captured Hearts
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Irene has been holding Marty captive on an One day she brings her son Victor Lord to the island after he has been Will Victor and Marty reconnect and fall in love again? Will Tea turn to Todd now that she thinks that Victor is dead? Will Blair help Tea through the pain of losing Victor?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of months since Marty had gotten on the plane that Patrick was on. She thought that by getting on that plane she would be free to be with Patrick. If she had known that the plane would take her to this god-forsaken island she would have stayed in Llanview.

On her first day, Todd's mother Irene placed a tracking bracelet around her left ankle. Marty had tried to remove it but it was pointless. Irene had told Marty on that first day that she was free to move around the compound as much as she wished, but the second she went out of boundaries an electric shock would be given from the electronic bracelet.

"Marty hadn't seen Patrick since she first boarded the plane. In those few moments she had been so excited to see him that she had disregarded her surroundings and ran towards him. Somebody had grabbed her from behind and injected a needle in her arm. The next thing that she remembered was waking up on this island.

She had searched everywhere for Patrick and had been shocked many times when she attempted to leave the compounds boundaries. If Patrick was alive then Irene had to be holding him in another location, but the more time that passed away Marty doubted whether or not she saw Patrick in the first place.

Marty hadn't seen Irene since her first day on the Island, but Irene's operatives were always around and always watching her.

"Hello Marty, how are you doing?" Irene stated as she walked into Marty's bedroom.

"How do you think I'm doing. You're holding me prisoner you psychotic bitch,"

Irene laughed as she sat down on the chair. "Marty, you are my most special guest. You are free to come and go as you please. I haven't chained you to the wall, so I really don't think that there is any room for your dramatics."

"I can't leave the compound without this device shocking me," Marty stated.

"Your electronic bracelet is for your own good. This island is very dangerous and it is in your own best interest if you remain on the compound. I know how lonely you have been here Marty so I have brought you another guest."

"Patrick?" Marty asked.

"No I've brought you another lover of yours, my son Victor.

"Victor? Who the hell is that?" Marty questioned.

"I believe that you knew him when he was masquerading as Todd Manning," Irene stated as two men carried in Victor. Marty noticed that his clothes were all bloody.

"Todd," Marty whispered. "What happened to him?" Marty asked.

"He's been shot, but since you're a doctor I know that you'll take good care of him," Irene stated as she and her operatives left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured Hearts 2

Marty stared at Todd and contemplated letting him bleed to death. He had hurt her in so many ways over the years and she didn't even know if he had been working with his mother Irene. It was Todd that had told her that Patrick was alive and it was Todd that had arranged for her flight out of Llanview. If he died now then she would finally be free of him.

On second thought she would never be free of him because no matter how badly he had hurt her over the years she still loved him. She would always love and hate him and she knew that if she let him die she would never forgive herself.

Marty grabbed the first aid kit that was in the closet. She cleaned up his wound as best as she could and stitched him back together. Luckily the wound didn't look as deep as it initially appeared and Todd should make a full recovery.

-

"I need you to defend me Tea. Nora is hell bent on railroading me for something that I didn't do," Todd pleaded as Tea walked into the police interrogation room.

"I can't defend you Todd, because I'm not sure that you're innocent. You hated Victor for taking over your life and you could have killed him."

"You're right... I did hate Victor, but I would have never killed him because Blair, the kids and you all loved him. I swear to you on my life that I didn't kill him. Will you defend me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Captured Hearts 3

Tea looked into Todd'e eyes as he pleaded for her help and she saw that he was telling the truth. She believed him when he said that he would never kill Victor because of how much he meant to Tea, Blair, and his kids. "Okay, I'll defend you."

"I'm going to make sure that your arraignment has been scheduled," Tea stated as she walked away leaving Todd sitting in the Llanview Jail cell.

-

Marty watched Victor as he slept, he was running a high fever and she was afraid that if she went to sleep she wouldn't be able to help him if he got worse.

"I love you," Victor stated as he opened his eyes and looked at Marty.

"You have a fever but everything's going to be okay Todd," Marty stated. She assumed that he thought she was Tea, until he whispered her name. "I've always loved you Marty," Victor stated as he cupped her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Captured Hearts 4

Marty stared at him. She thought that he had stopped loving her when he got involved with Tea, but now he was confessing that he still loved her even after all this time.

She debated her options...part of her wanted to run away from her feelings and leave the room, but in the end she decided to stay. He had told her how he felt, it was time that she told him the truth that she had been hiding for so long. "I love you too...I never stopped."

She watched as a smile spread over his face and then he closed his eyes once again. Marty hoped that he would fight to live now that he knew the truth. She climbed into bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him while he slept.

-

Tea battled Nora in the courtroom and won the battle. Todd had been released on bail, but she still had the war to prepare for. Nora was a great lawyer and Tea knew that she would have to bring out every dirty trick that she had to ensure victory.

Tea tried to focus on the battle but she had been sick for days. She couldn't eat and all she wanted to do was sleep. She constantly thought about Victor and couldn't help but wonder if they had created a child together. She bought a pregnancy test and waited for the results.


	5. Chapter 5

Captured Hearts 5

Tea stared at the positive sign that appeared on the pregnancy test. She was so happy and ran up the stairs so that she could tell Victor the news, then it hit her. Victor was dead, she was in this all alone. She sat on the staircase and cried.

Todd used his spare key and walked into the house. He had been trying to call Tea for days, but he hadn't been able to reach her. He looked up and spotted her crying on the stairs.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Todd asked as he rushed up the staircase and sat by her side.

"I just found out I was pregnant. Victor's dead and I'm all alone."

Todd hated seeing how much pain Tea was in over losing Victor. He had once loved her with all his heart and he felt helpless watching her cry. He leaned over and kissed her in an attempt to make her forget all the pain she felt over losing Victor, at least for a minute.

-

Victor woke up and realized that Marty was sleeping in the bed next to him. He had dreamt of this moment for so long now that he was afraid to hope that she was really here.

The last thing that he remembered was standing in his living room when Todd had shown up with a gun. Todd had been so angry, there was a loud noise and then everything went dark. Was he in heaven? Maybe Marty was just a hallucination...he had once heard that heaven was different for everybody. He looked over at Marty and realized that being dead wouldn't be so bad if she remained by his side.

"Todd? You're awake? How are you feeling?" Marty asked as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You were shot and Irene brought you here. I don't know where we're at. Did you know that Irene would take me prisoner? We're you working with her all along?" Marty asked. She was afraid of the answer, but she needed to know if the man that she loved had betrayed her again.

"No, what are you talking about? The last time that I saw you, you were flying off into the sunset with Patrick, so what happened?"

"Your Mother happened. I'm not even sure that Patrick was on that plane or if he's even alive. The only thing that I know for sure is that I've been your mother's prisoner for months now. Todd, what are we going to do?"

"I have to tell you something Marty. I'm not Todd, I'm his twin brother Victor. The real Todd Manning came back to Llanview after you left and I found out that I had been brainwashed into believing that I was my brother."

"So you've never been Todd. I didn't fall in love with the man who had..."

"Raped you," Victor interrupted. " No, I'm not Todd, but I hurt you just as much as he ever did. I'm sorry Marty, I know that I've apologized to you before, but let's face it, I didn't really know what I was apologizing for. All I could see was that I loved you and took care of you while you was injured, but now I know how you must have felt when John told you the truth that I had been hiding from you. I know what it's like to find out that your entire life is a lie...that everything you believed in wasn't real. I'm sorry Marty."

"Last night you had a fever and you told me that you still loved me. Do you still love me?"

Victor thought about lying, but he couldn't...he hated exposing his feelings, but he couldn't lie to her or to himself any longer. "I was telling thd truth. I've always loved you Marty, but I don't know if my feelings for you are my own or if I've been programmed to love you because Todd loves you."

"Last night I told you that I still loved you too, but I thought you were Todd, and to be honest I'm not sure if I fell in love with you only because we both thought you were him."

Victor felt crushed. He hated the hold that his brother had over Marty, but he understood her confusion over the situation. "So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We spend time together," Marty said as she pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Captured Hearts 6

Todd couldn't stand to see Tea in so much pain so he followed his instincts and leaned over and kissed her.

Tea was caught off guard for a minute. She didn't know if she should slap Todd across the face or give in and let him take away her pain.

Kissing Todd had made her feel alive again, the pain had stopped momentarily. She wanted to feel close to another human being again. She needed to feel somebody's love even if it wasn't Victor's.

She wanted sex to dull the pain and she knew that Todd was the closest thing that she had left of Victor. She had been happy with Todd before...maybe she didn't have to be all alone...maybe she could find happiness with him again.

"Make love to me," She whispered as the kiss ended and the pain had started to creep back in.

-

Marty leaned over and kissed Victor. She felt so good and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Kissing her was like igniting a fire that had been building within him for years. It had been years since she had let him touch her and he had an overwhelming need to become one with her.

He began sliding his hand inside of her shirt, reacquainting himself with her breasts. They felt so good. He moved his mouth to them and began to suck as he helped her remove her pants.

Marty's moans of pleasure awakened a dormant beast within himself and he knew that he would never be satisfied if he didn't make her his in every way.

Marty stared at Victor's hardened penis and part of her needed him just as much as he seemed to need her, but everything was happening so fast. She couldn't make love to Victor until she was certain that he was the one that she loved. "Stop, I can't do this...It's just to fast," Marty said as she sat up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Captured Hearts 7

Todd looked at Tea and knew in his heart that she wasn't ready. It was just too soon after Victor's death.

"Please make love to me Todd," Tea pleaded with him again.

"I can't." Todd said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, but you're not ready."

"I am. I want this Todd."

"I'm sorry Tea, but I promised myself a long time ago that I would never take advantage of another woman again and I can't have sex with you when I know that it would only be about easing the pain. If we ever make love I want it to be about you and me not you, me, and Victor."

"Just get the hell out of my house," Tea said as she stood up and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

There was nothing else for Todd to say until Tea calmed down so he left.

Tea called Blair and told her that she needed to see her right away.

-

"I just...I'm not ready to make love to you until I sort through my feelings for Todd," Marty said as she sat up.

Victor's need for Marty overpowered everything else. He wouldn't let her push him away not when he needed her this badly. His passion for her was all-consuming and he could feel the rage building inside of himself. He was just as good as Todd if not better. The rage and passion inside of him could not be ignored and he couldn't control the monster that he was becoming.

"You're not going anywhere until I make you mine in every way," Victor shouted as he pushed her back down on the bed.

Marty tried to get up, she knew what was happening and she tried to fight Victor off with everything she had in her. He slapped her across the face and held her wrists down while he climbed on top of her.

She was completely dry, but Victor forged his way inside of her anyways. God, she felt so good, she was his home and he would prove to her that he was the only man that she needed.

"Please don't do this," Marty whimpered as tears began to slide down her cheeks, but she knew it was already to late as he pounded into her.

She let out a scream of pain but he couldn't stop himself. His rage, anger, and passion had completely taken over. Victor felt like he was on the outside watching the monster that he knew was himself, but he didn't know how to stop it until it had become satisfied.

Victor pounded into Marty over and over again until he released his seed into her. When he was finished the rage, anger, and passion vanished and all he was left with was guilt and remorse as the night's events began to sink in and he realized that he had raped Marty.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry," Victor said as he released the tight hold he had over her. Victor knew that his apology wasn't near good enough, but there was nothing else to say.

"I hate you," Marty hissed as she moved away from him and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and sunk to the floor. How could she love him? How could she love Todd when he had done the same thing? She didn't know why she loved them only that she did.

She climbed into the shower and tried to wash away Victor's crime, but she couldn't. She knew that Victor had taken a piece of her soul just like Todd had all those years ago. She felt dirty and useless and all she wanted to do was die.

After hours of standing in the shower, when the remaining water was nothing but ice cold she climbed out. She looked in the mirror and noticed the bruise that had formed on her cheek. Her wrists and inner thighs were heavily bruised as well. She couldn't go out and face him after everything he had just taken from her.

She brushed through her hair when she got an idea of how to stop the pain. She took her hand mirror and slammed it down on the counter until she was left with nothing but broken shards of glass.

Victor had been listening to Marty shower for hours trying to come up with an explanation, but there wasn't any. He needed to convince her that he hated himself more than she ever could. Finally the sound of the water stopped. There was nothing but silence followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Marty, are you okay in there?" He knew that it was a stupid question. She would never be okay again after he had betrayed her.

There was no sound. Victor tried to open the door, but it was still locked. "Marty, open the door or I'll break it down," Victor shouted.

Marty stared at the broken piece of glass that she held in her hands. It was the key to her freedom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Captured Hearts 8

Blair rushed over to Tea's house as soon as she could. There was such an intense pain and anger in Tea's voice over the phone and Blair was worried about Tea. She hadn't been handling Victor's death well at all.

"Tea," Blair called as soon as she let herself in with her spare key. When Tea didn't answer she rushed up the stairs. "Tea, please let me in, it's Blair," she said when she realized that Tea's bedroom door was locked.

Tea opened the door and went and sat back down on her bed.

"What's going on?"

"I'm so stupid. I made such a mess of everything. I just wanted him to make the pain go away, but he didn't help...he just made things worse," Tea said as she begun to cry.

Blair pulled her into a hug. "You're not making any sense...just start at the beginning," Blair stated as she caressed her hair.

"I found out I was pregnant with Victor's child and I was so happy that I forgot that he was dead. I ran up the stairs to tell Victor the news when I realized that he's not longer here and that I'm all alone. Todd came over and he found me crying on the stairs. He kissed me and all my pain had dissipated. I threw myself at Todd...I practically begged him to have sex with me, but he turned me down...he told me that I wasn't ready to move on from Victor. He didn't understand, I don't want to move on from Victor...I just wanted the pain to stop...but when he rejected me, the pain was ten times worse then it was before. I'm so stupid Blair...I should have known that Todd would reject me, he always does," Tea said while she continued to sob.

Blair pulled away from Tea, just enough that she could see her tear stained face. She placed her hand under Tea's chin. "I won't reject you. I promise I'll make you feel better," Blair stated as she pulled Tea into a passionate kiss.

-

Marty stared at the broken piece of glass in her hands. She thought about slicing her wrists and ending her life, but she couldn't kill herself until she made him pay. She was filled with so much rage and anger and she was determined to make Victor feel how she felt. She opened the door and before she could think twice, she stabbed him with the broken piece of glass.

Marty removed the glass and dropped it as Victor stumbled back to the bed.

"I'm not mad, it's exactly what I deserve...but I want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you," Victor said as he passed out on the bed.

Marty looked at him with disgust and confusion. How could he claim that he still loved her after he had brutally destroyed her? 


	9. Chapter 9

Captured Hearts 9

Blair leaned over and kissed Tea passionately.

Tea had been suprised at first, but kissing Blair had felt better than kissing Todd. Her pain had been replaced with intense pleasure. Tea didn't want it to end so she began to unbutton's Blair's silk blouse.

Tea had always thought that Blair had an amazing body and had often wondered what it would be like to have sex with her. She placed her hands on Blair's breasts and began to squeeze them.

"That feels good Tea. I'm all hot and bothered," Blair said as her nipples hardened.

Tea placed her mouth around the hardened nipple and began to suck. Blair's moans of pleasure was turning her on and she was beginning to get wet with excitement.

She placed her hand up Blair's skirt and began to caress her butt. Tea wanted to explore Blair's pussy so she helped her remove her skirt.

"Oh god Tea," Blair moaned as she felt Tea's finger insert into her. "Harder and faster, I'm so close," She pleaded.

Tea pumped her finger inside and out faster and faster until she could feel Blair's juices exploding all over her finger. She looked at Blair who looked even more beautiful with the happiness that only a great afterglow could give.

"Was that good?" Tea asked as she kissed Blair's forehead.

"It was amazing, but it's my turn to rock your world," Blair said as she sat up and pulled Tea's shirt over her heads.

"I love your Bra, are you wearing matching panties as well?" Blair asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Tea asked as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. "What do you think?" Tea asked when her pants were on the floor and she was just in her panties.

"I think that I will have to buy a pair for myself," Blair said as she traced her panties. She planted kisses all over Tea's stomach where the baby was. She was determined to help Tea raise this child as much as she could. She loved it already because it was a part of Tea and Victor, whom she also missed with all her heart.

"I'm going to take my time loving you," Blair whispered as she kissed her sensuous lips. She spent hours exploring Tea's body with her lips and her tongue as Tea hit multiple orgasm's.

"Cum for me one more time," Blair said as she placed her tounge inside of Tea, so that she could drink her essence. She flicked Tea's clit with her tongue until Tea hit her last orgasim for the night.

It had been a long time since Tea had felt such immense love and pleasure from another human being and she never wanted this feeling of euphoria to go away. "Are you leaving now? " Tea asked. She didn't want to be alone, but didn't know how to ask Blair to spend the night without being needy.

"I'm yours for the night," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around Tea, "Get some sleep," she said as she kissed her forehead.

-

Marty stared at Victor bleeding on the bed. She was still filled with so much rage and anger and part of her wanted to do nothing to save him. If he was dead then maybe she could be free from him, but she knew in her heart that she couldn't let him die. As much as she wished it wasn't so there was still a part of her that loved him and if he died she would never forgive herself. If she let the rage take over and if she consciously watched him die without trying to help then she would become a monster just like him.

She went back into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Luckily the wound was just a flesh wound that would only require stitches. She stitched him up and was applying the bandage when he opened up his eyes.

"What are you doing? You should have let me die. It's what I deserved."

"Maybe, but I had my reasons for helping you."

He sat up quickly and his sudden motion frightened her so she backed away from him. "I wasn't going to hurt you...I 'll never hurt you again."

"I can't be in this room anymore with you," Marty said as she got off the bed and attempted to walk out of the bedroom. She quickly found out that she was trapped in the room that she hated. Every time that she attempted to leave electric shocks coursed through her leg from the bracelet. The further she made it through the door the intensity and duration of the shocks increased.

"Irene!" Marty shouted.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"Your bitch of a mother won't let me leave this room," Marty explained.

Victor climbed off the bed and tried to leave the room but he was shocked by his own electronic bracelet as well.

"Why did you call me Marty? Did you need me to bring you something?" Irene asked.

"I want to leave this room. Will you please let me leave?"

"I'm sorry Marty, but I've decided to limit Victor and your movements to your room for the time being."

"Why can't I leave? I've always been able to leave my room before."

"I'm sorry dear, but it's for your own good. You have a bad habit of running away from your problems. I understand that you're upset with my son after your latest lover's quarrel, but you need to give him a chance to make it up to you. "

"It wasn't a lover's quarrel. He raped me," Marty stated as her eyes filled with tears.

Victor looked away from Marty. The guilt was overwhelming and he hated himself so much for hurting her.

"I know. There are camera's in your room, I saw the entire argument," Irene explained.

"There are cameras?"Victor asked as he looked around the room. "I never thought that I could hate you any more than I already did after you let me believe that I was Todd, but I was wrong. You disgust me."

"You watched him rape me and you didn't do anything to help? How sick and twisted are you?" Marty asked.

"Sometimes we have to allow our children to make mistakes so that they can learn from them. I sat by and watched you stab him and I did nothing to intefer, because he deserved to suffer from the consequences of his actions. You could have let him die...you could have stabbed him over and over again and I wouldn't have interfered or blamed you, but you chose to let him live and now you're going to have to find a way to live with him."

"You're insane."

"So I've been told."

"Irene, just let her go. She doesn't deserve this. If you want to torture somebody then you torture me, just leave her out of it," Victor argued.

"I'm not torturing anybody. I care about both you and Marty and am doing this for both of your sakes. Once you make peace with one another then I'll lift the restrictions," Irene stated as she walked away.

Victor cleared his throat. "Marty, I'm sorry that..."

"I don't want to talk about what happened anymore. I'm tired and want to go to bed," Marty said as she headed to the bed and climbed under the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

Captured Hearts 10

Victor grabbed the spare blanket at the foot of Marty's bed and made a bed for himself on the couch. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't get his mind off of Marty. There had to be a way to make amends to her, but he couldn't think of anything.

He eventually fell asleep, but was awoken by Marty's nightmares. She was screaming for him to stop, screaming for Todd to stop and he knew that she was having nightmares of being raped. He thought about waking her, but knew that it would only make things worse for her.

-

It had been a month since Victor raped Marty and Irene had made them share the same space. It was the worst type of torture for Victor, knowing how badly he had hurt her...knowing that he was responsible for all the pain that she was in and not knowing how he could help her.

He wanted to take her pain away, but he couldn't. She didn't want him to. Anytime he was even remotely close to her she would flinch as if he had burnt her somehow. He tried to talk about the rape with her, but she didn't want to talk about it. She had barely even said two words to him since that night. She wasn't sleeping very well...the nightmares had become a nightly ritual. She had grown sick in the last couple of weeks and she wasn't able to keep any food down.

"Irene!" Victor shouted. He couldn't stand by and watch Marty deteriorate any further.

"What is it son?" Irene asked as she came to the door carrying a paper bag.

"You have to let us out of here. Marty's really sick. If you don't want to let me out of here then I'll stay, but Marty needs a doctor."

"I'm sorry son, but you and Marty have not met my conditions and I can't grant your request. I am sorry that Marty is not feeling well, but if my assumptions are correct, it's not something that will kill her and she should be as good as new in about nine months."

"What are you implying?" Victor asked.

"Oh come on now, you're not stupid and I know that Marty isn't. I'm sure that she's already begun to draw the same conclusions that I have."

"Is it possible. Are you pregnant?" Victor asked as he looked at Marty.

"I...I don't know. I could be...you didn't use protection when you...I don't know," Marty said trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check. It had been a really hard month for her. She was forced to spend time with a man who had violated her. She was tired, and was constantly afraid that Victor would become angry and hurt her all over again and then she got sick and she started to wonder if she was pregnant. She couldn't share any of her fears with Victor and she felt completely alone.

"Why don't we find out? I brought you a test," Irene said as she handed the paper bag to Marty.

Marty grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom.

-

Tea woke up in Blair's arms feeling completely satisfied and happy. Every night Blair took care of her and loved her in a way that was slowly mending her heart. When Victor died she didn't ever think that she would fall in love with anybody else again, but she had.

"Is everything okay?" Blair asked as she woke up to find Tea staring at her.

"Everything's perfect. I've fallen in love with you."

"You what?" Blair asked as she sat up.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Blair said as she kissed Tea.

"So what now? Should we move in together?"

"I hate to break it to you Tea, but I practically moved in weeks ago," Blair said as she winked at Tea.

"Well should we make it official then."

"Yeah, I'll move in with you."

"That's great, Tea said as she got out of bed. "Are you still coming with me to the baby's ultrasound?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Why don't you go and get the shower started and I'll be there in a minute?"

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Blair made the bed and was about ready to walk into the bathroom when the phone rang. "Hello," Blair said into the phone.

"I can't talk long she's coming back, but I needed to tell you that your husband Victor is still alive."

"What? Who is this?" Blair asked the mysterious caller, but they had already hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Tea asked as Blair walked into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Captured Hearts 11

Marty stared at the plus sign that had quickly appeared on the test. There was no doubt about it she was definitely pregnant. She threw the test away as she splashed water on her face. Was fate really that cruel? There was a time that she would have given anything to be pregnant again, but now...with Victor...it was a nightmare.

What if she grew to hate this child because of the way it was conceived? What if it was everything that was evil about Victor? Could she really raise a child knowing that it could turn out to be a rapist just like his father or uncle?

She opened the bathroom door, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't hide from Victor and Irene forever.

"So? Are you pregnant?"Victor asked.

"Yeah," Marty said.

"You are? We're going to have a baby," Victor said as he embraced Marty. He was so happy about the news that he forgot for a second, that this child was a result of the worst thing that he had ever done and that Marty was most likely not happy about it.

Marty let out a strangled noise that sounded like a wounded animal dying. "Don't touch me," she said as she pushed Victor away from her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Victor said as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to let you two love birds celebrate in private while I start making a baby blanket. It won't be long until we have a little one crawling around this compound," Irene said as she pranced away.

Marty began to hyperventilate as flashes of him raping her bombarded her mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Victor said as he backed away from her, putting his hands in the air so she could see that he posed no threat.

Marty managed to get her breathing under control. "I can't believe that this is happening. I can't have this...this thing growing inside of me. I won't give birth to your spawn. There has to be a way that I could end it all," Marty said.

"Marty, it's not a thing or a spawn. It's a human being. It's our child. I know how hard this is for you, but I promise that you will grow to love him or her."

"How do you know? How do you possibly understand how I am feeling?"

"Because I was raped too. When Margaret raped me I felt so ugly, disgraced, humiliated. I felt like absolute garbage and when I found out that she was pregnant with Sam, I hated him just as much as I hated her. I hated them so much that I came close to killing her, even though she was pregnant with my child. I was afraid that he would be evil because of how he was conceived. I was wrong, as time passed, I realized that Sam was completely innocent and now I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I love him so much. You're a great mom and I know that you're going to love our child despite what I did to you."

"You really do understand, don't you? You were raped too, so how could you do that to me?"

"Marty, I..."

"Nevermind," Marty said interrupting Victor."I don't want to know... I don't want to talk about it with you.

What does Victor say?  
A. We have to talk about it...  
b. That's okay we don't have to talk about it...

-

"Who was on the phone?" Tea asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this or even if I should. It could just be a cruel joke."

"What is? Who was on the phone?" Tea asked as she turned off the shower so she could hear Blair better.

"I don't know. It was just some guy who claimed that Victor was still alive."

"What? Victor can't still be alive. I saw him, he had been shot and there was so much blood," Tea said as she started to cry.

"What do you want to do?" Blair asked Tea.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know. That's the thing that bothers me the most. The guy sounded sincere and he seemed scared of somebody."

"Do you think that I should have Victor's body exhumed?" Tea asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Captured Hearts 12

"Do you think that we should have Victor's body exhumed?" Tea asked.

"Yes. He's most likely dead, but if you don't double check. You'll always wonder and you'll never be able to move on with your life until you know for sure."

"Okay, I'll call John Mcbain and make all the arrangements," Tea said. "Thank you for being here with me, I could never go through this without you by my side."

-

Tea stood around Victor's grave shivering while Blair wrapped her arms around her. John stood by while Victor's casket was dug up. When they opened the casket Tea looked inside and found:

-

"I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you," Marty stated.

"We need to talk about it. I hurt you and I'm not going to hurt you anymore by watching you block out your feelings. We've avoided the subject for a month now and you're not getting better...if anything you're getting worse. Irene won't let us out of here until we reach some kind of peace and I don't want our baby growing up in this kind of environment. So we're going to talk about it so that we both can move on. So...ask me the question."

"What question?"

"The question that you've wanted to ask since it happened. So ask me."

"Fine, I'll ask you. Why did you rape me?"

"I don't know why. I wish that I knew. The only thing that I can explain is how I felt that night. I love you so much Marty and when you kissed me I thought that I was getting everything I ever wanted. I've had to deny my feelings for you for so long, and that night I could finally be honest with you about how I felt about you. I wanted to make love to you, because I thought that we were finally in the same place...that we were free to love one another, without an ugly past getting in the way. When you sat up and told me that you weren't ready, that you had to sort through your feelings for Todd, I felt like I was losing you to him all over again. I became so angry and frustrated and I thought that once we had become one again that you would see that I was better for you. My anger and passion for you blinded me to everything else. I could see myself hurting you, but I didn't know how to stop. I know that it's a lousy excuse, but it's all I have."

"You're honestly going to sit there and tell me that you raped me because you loved me too much to let me go. Do you know how sick that is? If you loved me at all you would have respected me enough to stop. You don't love me Victor, you never have. When you love somebody you don't lie to them about who they are. When you love somebody you don't force them into doing something that they're not ready to do. "

"You don't understand. For me love equals pain. The more that I love somebody the more that I have to hold on to them, and yes it's sick and unhealthy but the more that I love somebody the more I hurt them. I never mean to, but in the end it's all I know."

"You're right, I don't understand. All I wanted was a little bit of time to sort through my feelings for you, but you couldn't give that to me and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

"Are you always going to hate me?"

"That's the thing I'm not sure that I hate you now. I wish that I could just hate you. It would be so much simpler on me, I certainly hate what you did, but there's a part of me that still loves you and I don't know what to do about that. I hate myself for loving you still. What kind of person loves somebody like you?"

"You still love me?" Victor asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Tyler Thompson, one of Irene's operatives, said as he brought in a tray.

"Then don't and leave us alone," Victor grumbled.

"I brought you something good to eat. Hopefully it will make you feel better," he said as he placed a phone on the tray and handed it to Marty.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you more," Tyler said.

"Thank you for everything," Marty said as she grabbed the phone and placed it in her back pocket. Once Tyler was gone Victor shut the door while Marty pulled the phone back out and began to dial. 


	13. Chapter 13

Captured Hearts 13

Tea looked inside Victor's casket and knew that the decomposed body that she was looking at wasn't him. "It's not him, but who is it? Where is my husband?" Tea asked as she held onto Blair for support.

"I don't know Tea, but I promise that we'll find answers for you," John said as the medical examiners took his body away.

"What if it's true Blair? What if Victor's been alive this whole time? Where is he and why hasn't he come back to me?" Tea asked as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm going to take Tea home. Will you please call if you find out anything?" Blair asked.

Blair drove Tea home and tucked her into bed. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to fall more in love with Tea then she already had. If Victor was still alive then she knew that she would lose Tea.

"Don't go Blair. I need you tonight," Tea said as she saw Blair heading for the exit.

Todd woke up in a cold sweat...he had another nightmare. It was always the same nightmare, only it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory of the night that he destroyed any chance he ever had at happiness. He could still see her lying on Kevin's old bed in the KAD house. He would see himself laughing and drinking while they took turns raping her. Even now...all these years later, she still tortured him.

He got up, splashed cold water in his face and headed into the kitchen to find something to drink.

He was rummaging through the fridge when his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it since he didn't recognize the number, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hello," Todd said into the receiver.

"Todd, I need your help."

"Marty? What's going on? Where are you?" Todd asked in a panic. She sounded scared and frightened and he wanted to find her so that he could take her fears away.

"I'm being held captive on some island with Victor," Marty explained.

"Victor's dead," Todd stated as he thought about the night he shot him.

"No, he's not dead. You're mother brought him here."

"Irene?"

"Yeah, she's holding us both captive."

"Marty, she's coming back." Todd could hear his brother Victor say in the background.

"Marty, are you still there?" Todd asked, but the line had gone dead. 


	14. Chapter 14

Captured Hearts 14

"Please don't go. I need you tonight," Tea pleaded.

Blair thought about leaving to spare herself any further heartbreak, but she couldn't leave not when Tea needed her. She climbed into bed and wrapped Tea into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, not as long as you want me to stay," Blair said as she kissed Tea's forehead.

"I love you Blair, more then I ever thought possible. What am I going to do if Victor is still alive. How can I choose?"

"Shhhh, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now just close your eyes," Blair stated and then she begun to sing the song that she used to sing to Starr when she was little. It didn't take long for Tea to fall asleep in the comfort of Blair's arms.

-

John had finally gotten comfortable enough to fall asleep when he heard pounding at his door.

"Manning? What the hell? Do you know what time it is?" John grumpily asked as he opened the door.

"Victor's still alive and Marty needs our help."

"What?"

"I'll tell you all about it while you make me a sandwich. I'm starving."

"Fine, but don't get used to it Manning. Come on in."

Todd sat at the stool at the counter and told John all about Marty's phone call while he watched John.

"I'm going to call Fish and see if he can set up a trace, but it might take until morning for the software to return any results, John said as he handed Todd his sandwich.

"I thought it only took a couple of minutes to trace a phonecall?"Todd asked skeptically. Maybe he should have hired his own private detectives.

"Since you're not on the phone with Marty, we can't do an exact trace and it may take longer for Fish to pinpoint the location."

"That's okay. I can wait," Todd said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

-

The next morning, John woke up in his bed. His phone was going off. John looked over and saw Todd lying next to him snoring. Todd must have climbed into bed next to him while he slept.

"What the hell Manning? What are you doing in my bed."

"Your couch is lumpy and I thought that I would be more comfortable here," Todd explained.

"Whatever," John grumbled as he checked his voicemail.

"Fish left me a message, the phone call from Marty came from an Island off of the Pacific Ocean," John explained as he grabbed a map and pointed at the Island.

"I know that Island. Tea and I were trapped there once. You have to let me come with you, Todd offered. 


	15. Chapter 15

Captured Hearts 15

"Can I come with you? I know that Island John, and I can help you find Marty."

"Okay, I will let you come with me, but you better be on your best behavior because if you annoy me I'll leave you on that island with your insane mother."

"No you won't. You would miss me too much."

"You're delusional. Go home and pack a bag, we'll be leaving in an hour."

"Okay John, you better not leave without me."

-

Marty woke up and saw that Victor was changing the bandage on her hands. When Irene had caught Marty with the phone she pulled out her gun and forced Marty to hold her hands under boiling water as punishment until both of her hands had second degree burns on them.

"How are your hands this morning?"Victor asked as he gently applied the ointment to her burns."

"I'll live."

"I'm sorry that I didn't do more to stop her."

"You're psychotic mother had a gun, there was nothing that you could have done. If you tried anything then she would have shot me, you, or both of us."

"Do you think that Todd will find us?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't on the call with him for very long and he might not be able to track us down."

"Todd won't give up until he finds you," Victor stated.

-

It didn't take long for Todd to find Irene's compound. John set in his first round of men. They were at war and he would not give up without a fight.

When Irene realized that her compound was under attack she tried to escape through the hidden tunnels, but it was too late. They had already seen her trying to escape. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at them.

"Stop," John called as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Captured Hearts 16

Irene pulled out her gun and aimed it at Todd. John pulled his trigger and shot Irene in the arm. Irene dropped the gun and John kicked her gun away from her.

"Manning go find Marty while I arrest your mother," John stated but Todd was long gone.

-

"Marty, now that Irene has finally left us alone we need to finish our conversation," Victor stated.

"What conversation?" Marty asked.

"The other day you told me that you still loved me. I need to know if there's still a chance for us?" Victor asked.

"Victor, there is no us...there can't be... not when I can't trust that you won't hurt me-" Marty stated, but then stopped when she heard a familiar voice screaming her name.

"We're in here," Marty shouted.

Todd came running into the room and embraced Marty. She was trembling in his arms like she was afraid of him so he let her go.

"Thank god that you're okay, I've been so worried about you."

"You found us. I gave up hope that anyone would find us," Marty stated.

"Come on, let's get you out of this room."

"She can't go Todd," Victor interrupted.

"Why not?" Todd asked.

"You're mother placed these electronic bracelets on our legs. We can't leave without it shocking us."

John dragged Irene into the room just in time to hear Marty's explanation about the electronic bracelets. "How do the bracelet's come off?" John asked.

"I don't know," Irene answered.

John pointed his gun at Irene's head. "Don't make me ask you again."

"There's a panel that you need to enter in a password. The password is 7394."

"Thanks for cooperating," John stated.

Todd lifted the panel on Marty's bracelet and entered in the password. The bracelet unclasped in his hands and he threw it against the wall. Victor took his off as well.

"Let's get you of here," Todd said as he extended his hand out to Marty.

Victor felt like he was losing Marty to Todd and he needed to make sure that he didn't lose the baby too. If things were really over between him and Marty then their child was the only connection to her that he would have. "Wait Marty, I know that you're not happy about our baby, but promise me that you won't have an abortion."

"Baby?" Todd asked. Was Marty pregnant with Victor's child?

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but if I decide to have an abortion I'll let you know," Marty said as she begun to walk away. "Come on Todd, let's go," Marty stated.

"Are you pregnant?" Todd asked again.

"Yeah."

"You let my brother touch you?" Todd asked. Todd knew that he shouldn't be demanding answers from Marty. She wasn't his, but he couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive about her and the idea of her sleeping with his brother disgusted him.

"Not exactly," Marty said as she looked away.

"What do you mean?" Todd asked. Then it hit him. He recognized the look of guilt on his brother's face. "Oh my god, he raped you didn't he?"

Marty didn't answer, but the look of pain, anger, and betrayle that he saw in her eyes was the only answer he needed.

"You're a dead man," Todd coldly whispered. 


	17. Chapter 17

Captured Hearts 17

"You're a dead man," Todd whispered.

Marty knew Todd well enough to know what was coming, but she didn't have the heart to get in Todd's way. She watched as Todd's fist came into contact with Victor's. Victor fell to the ground unconscious, but Todd continued to punch and kick him with all the anger and rage that he was feeling.

John finally managed to pull Todd away from Victor. "This won't solve anything," John stated.

"He raped Marty, he deserves to pay for that."

"He will, but now I have to arrest you for assault," John said as he pulled out his handcuffs and placed them on Todd. After he had been handcuffed John called an ambulance for Victor.

-

After Victor had been loaded up on a stretcher and taken out of the room John turned to Marty who had sunk to the floor during the commotion. She was really quite, and hadn't moved since the fight had begun.

"Marty?"

When she didn't answer John called her name again.

"What?" she finally asked.

"If Victor raped you I can arrest him, but I will need your statement. Do you want to press charges against Victor?" 


	18. Chapter 18

Captured Hearts 18

"Do you want to press charges against Victor?" John asked.

"Yes, but I can't give my statement tonight. I just want to get out of here. Can I come by the station tomorrow and give my statement then?"

"Of course, I'll take you home," John stated.

Blair held Tea in her arms as she combed through her hair. Tea was reading a book to unwind. Blair had been a godsend, she had even managed to calm Dani down when she found out about the exhumation. "I love you Blair. I wouldn't have made it through any of this without you by my side," Tea said as she put down her book and looked into Blair's eyes.

"I love you too," Blair stated as she kissed Tea.

When the phone rang Tea answered it. "I don't believe it," Tea said as she dropped the phone.

"What is it?" Blair asked alarmed.

"That was Kyle Lewis. He told me that Victor was brought into the hospital with several bruises and lacerations. Victor's alive Blair."

"I'll take you to the hospital so that you can be with your husband."

"What about us? I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know what will happen to us now that Victor is alive, but I can promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Let's go to the hospital," Blair said as she held her hand out to Tea.

Tea grabbed Blair's hand and headed out the door with her.

-

Todd sat in his cell, thinking about Marty. He couldn't get her out of his head. Everytime he tried to sleep he was bombarded with memories of raping her. He was no better than his brother, in fact he was worse. He was the one who had raped her first, he was the one who had convinced his fraternity brothers into raping her. His hatred for Victor was nothing compared to his hatred for himself.

He looked up and saw Marty walking towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought that John took you home?"

"He did, but I couldn't sleep. I had to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you've always managed to help me face the truth even when I didn't want to face it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what to do about this child. Victor wants me to keep it, but I'm afraid that every time I look at him or her I'll think about what he did to me. I don't want to be tied to that night forever, I want to let it go. I've thought about having an abortion, but I don't know if I can do that. When I had my miscarriage, it broke me... I lost my sanity and I just don't know what to do. What should I do Todd?"

"I can't make that decision for you Marty. I took your choices away from you once and I won't do it again, but I can give you some advice. You've always had a good heart, follow it, because I promise you it won't let you down."

"I'm sorry that you're in jail because of me."

"I'm not. I'm only sorry that I didn't kill Victor when I had the chance. He deserves to die for what he did to you. I deserve to die, because I hurt you more then he ever could. I hate what I am Marty? I'm a rapist, you're not even the first woman I raped. I don't deserve to live."

"Listen to me Todd, I might not be the first woman that you raped, but I am the last because you've changed. You're nothing like the man that you were when we were in college. It's been a long time coming, but I've forgiven you, you just need to find a way to forgive yourself."

"What about Victor?" Todd asked.

"What about him?"

"Do you think that you could ever forgive him?"

-

Tea rushed into Victor's room while Blair waited in the waiting room.

"Victor, I'm so glad to see you. I've got the most wonderful news. You're going to be a dad."

"How did you know? Did Todd tell you?"

"Tell me what? I'm pregnant Victor, what are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant too?"

"What are you talking about? Who else is pregnant?"

"There's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Tea asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Captured Hearts 19

"Do you think that you can forgive Victor?" Todd asked again when Marty didn't respond right away.

"Yes, it will take some time, but I think eventually I will forgive him as well."

Todd didn't like Marty's answer. Victor didn't deserve Marty's forgiveness, either did he. "Please tell me, you're not going to let him walk away free and clear. You're still going to press charges against him, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm still going to press charges against him for his sake as well as mine. I'm not sure that it will do any good, but it's the only thing that I can do to ensure that he doesn't hurt me or anybody else again. I just hope that he pleads guilty, I'm not sure that I can go through another trial just to watch him get away with hurting me again."

"He's not going to get away with hurting you."

" You don't know that and neither do I. I've accused Victor of raping me before when I thought he was you. Tea got me to admit that I loved him and they used my feelings for him against me. He didn't have to pay for anything. He's going to have Tea represent him and she's going to use my feelings for him against me."

"Do you still have feelings for him? Do you still love him?" Todd asked.

"I don't know how I feel about him...about you...about anything anymore. Tea's going to see my doubts and she's going to use that to get him off."

"We don't know that, Tea might not even represent him."

"Yeah maybe, I've got to go and give my statement. I'll be back later," Marty said as she walked away.

-

"Tea, there's something that I have to tell you," Victor stated.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Marty's pregnant with my child."

"What? That can't be?" Tea stammered as his betrayle hit her. How could he sleep with Marty and get her pregnant while she grieved for him.

"I'm sorry, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you, but it's true."

"I thought that you loved me?" Tea asked.

"I do, but I don't think that I was ever in love with you. How could I be when I was still in love with Marty."

"I defended you and I loved you unconditionally. Even when I found out that you weren't Todd, I chose you. So, how could you betray me?"

"I never meant to hurt you..."

"Sorry to interrupt," John said as he barged into Victor's room.

"What do you want?" Victor asked.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Doctor Marty Saybrooke," John said as he handcuffed Victor to the side of his bed.

Tea felt sick. Was it possible? Did Victor rape Marty? "Can I have a moment alone with my husband?" Tea asked after John had finished reading Victor his Miranda rights.

"Sure, I've got to get going anyways," John stated as he walked out the door.

"Is it true? Did you rape Marty?" Tea asked. 


	20. Chapter 20

Captured Hearts 20

"Is it true? Did you rape Marty?" Tea asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Tea gasped out in a broken voice.

"I loved her so much and I was afraid that I was losing any chance of being with her to Todd. I know it doesn't make sense to you, it doesn't even make sense to me...but it happened. I can't change what I did, no matter how much I may want to."

"You're a sick, disgusting bastard," Tea said as she slapped Victor and walked out.

-

Tea ran right into Blair's arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Blair asked in concern as Tea sobbed. Blair combed through Tea's hair with her fingers while she waited for her to open up and tell her why she was so upset.

"Victor raped Marty...She's pregnant too," Tea chocked out.

"That can't be true. He wouldn't do that to you."

"It's true, he admitted it to me."

Blair wanted to beat the hell out of Victor for hurting Tea, but she didn't want to make things worse for her. She would never understand Todd or Victor's obsession with Marty. "Is Marty pressing charges?" Blair asked when Tea's crying had stopped.

"I don't know."

"If she presses charges, are you going to defend him?" 


	21. Chapter 21

Captured Hearts 21

"If Marty presses charges will you defend Victor?" Blair asked.

"I can't not after everything he's done. He got himself into his own mess with Marty, he can get himself out. I don't want to talk about Victor anymore. I just want to go home and take a relaxing bubble bath with you," Tea stated.

"Sounds like a plan."

Tea's phone rang so she pulled her phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Tea, I'm in jail. I need your help," Tea heard Todd say.

"What did you do this time?"

"I assaulted my brother, but believe me I had good reasons," Todd said defensively. He didn't know how Tea would react and he hated calling her, but she was the only lawyer that he trusted.

"I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Blair asked as Tea hung up the phone.

"Todd, he's in jail for assaulting Victor. Let's go to the police station. The bubblebath will have to wait until later," Tea stated as she grabbed Blair's hand and headed for the exit.

-

It didn't take long for Tea to get Todd out on bail. After he was released he headed straight to the hospital. He knew that it wasn't his smartest decision but there was a few things that he needed to say to his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Victor asked as soon as Todd walked into his room.

"We need to have a little talk about Marty," Todd coldly stated as he glared at Victor.

"I don't want to talk about Marty with you."

"Fine, I'll do all the talking and you can listen. Marty can't make it through another trial. She shouldn't have to testify about what you did to her. Be a man and own up to what you did. If you love her like you claim you do then give her the justice that she deserves and plead guilty. Either way I swear to you that you'll pay for hurting her one way or another," Todd stated and then left.

-

It had been a week since Todd had visited Victor. He had thought long and hard about what Todd had said and he had finally decided what he wanted to do.

"Mr. Lord, please stand up," the judge ordered.

Victor looked around and saw Marty sitting in the back between Tea and Todd. He stood up and looked at the judge.

"You have been charged with the rape of Marty Saybrooke. How do you plead in regards to these charges?" 


	22. Chapter 22

Captured Hearts 22

"How do you plead Mr. Lord?" the judge asked again.

"I'm guilty your honor."

"What? Can this really be over. I won't have to testify," Marty whispered.

"It looks that way," Todd said as he squeezed Marty's hand.

"Before I pass sentence is there anything that you would like to tell the court?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor. Marty, I'm very sorry that I hurt you. I want you to know that I think about how I hurt you every day. It's always going to haunt me and I need you to know that if I could take back that night I would. That's all I needed to say.

Todd wrapped his arms around Marty as she began to cry.

"We're going to take a short recess, while I review the facts of this case and make my decision," the judge said as he stood up and left the courtroom.

"Where are you going?" Todd asked as Marty stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Victor."

"I don't think that's a good idea Marty."

"I'll be fine Todd. It's a public courtroom... nothing's going to happen to me."

"Fine, if you have to talk to him...I'm coming with you."

Victor looked up and saw Todd and Marty heading his way. "Thank you for pleading guilty and admitting what you did," Marty said.

"It was the least that I could do. I meant what I said...I'm always going to regret what I did to you and I promise that I'll never hurt you or anybody else again."

"We better take our seats. The judge is coming back," Todd said as he grabbed Marty's hand and led her back to their seats.

once everyone was seated the judge banged his gravel. "I appreciate that Mr. Lord did not waste the courts time and money when he knows that he is guilty. I also believe that Mr. Lord is sorry about his actions. However, Rape is a serious offense and there must be a punishment. I am sentencing Mr. Lord to prison for eight years with the possibility of parole after six years. This court is dismissed," the judge said as he banged his gravel on the desk.

-

Victor sat in the Llanview jail waiting to be transported to Statesville Prison. His eyes were closed, but he heard somebody approaching so he opened his eyes and saw Marty there.

"Marty, why are you here?"

"I needed to see you. I told you that I would let you know once I made a decision about the baby."

Victor swallowed the huge lump in his throat and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "What did you decide?" 


	23. Chapter 23

Captured Hearts 23

"What did you decide?" Victor asked.

"I decided that I'm going to keep our child and raise it. You were right, I've already begun to fall in love with him or her. It doesn't matter how he or she was conceived."

"Thank you Marty. I know that you're going to be a wonderful mom to our child."

"I don't want to keep you from our child, so I promise that we'll come to visit you."

"No, I don't want you to visit me. I don't want our child to see me in prison. When I get out of here then I'll be a part of our child's life and if you'll let me a part of yours as well.

Six years later...Marty was preparing the last finishing touch to the cake and waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

She felt anxious and nervous as she opened her front door and saw him again. "Victor, it's so good to see you," Marty stated. "Come on in."

Victor stepped into the house. There was so much that he wanted to say to Marty. She had never given up on him even when she should have. She wrote him a letter every day he was away. It was her letters and the pictures of his children that she had sent that gave him a purpose and a reason to do better.

"Victoria, Victor, come down here please. Your father's here." Marty stated. "Blair and Tea wanted to be here, but they're celebrating their second wedding anniversary," Marty explained.

"That's understandable," Victor said as he looked at the top of the stairs. Victoria was the spitting image of Marty. She had beautiful ringlets that bounced with every step she took. Little Victor had Tea's eyes and olive skin. His children was beautiful and Victor started to cry. He had been looking forward to this date for so long and it had finally come.

Victoria and Victor stopped behind Marty and paused out of hesitation. "It's okay, go ahead and give your dad a hug," Marty stated.

"That's okay, they don't have to if they're not ready," Victor stated.

"Did you hurt my mommy? Is that why you were in jail?" Victoria asked.

"At school today Tommy said that you raped her. What's rape?" Victor asked.

"Victoria, we talked about this. Your father made a mistake many years ago and he had to have a time out," Marty began to explain.

"What kind of mistake? What did he do mommy? Did he hurt you?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, but he's told me that he's sorry and I forgave him a long time ago."

"How did he hurt you? What did he do? What's rape?" Victor asked again.

"It's okay Marty, I'll explain it to them. Rape is forcing somebody to do something that they don't want to do. I didn't listen to Marty and I hurt her very badly. I'm very sorry that I hurt her and I'm very sorry that I couldn't be here for you two while I was in time out."

"That's okay daddy. Mommy said that it's important to forgive somebody when they are sorry. Welcome home daddy," Victoria said as she and Little Victor gave him a hug.

Once the kids had finished eating their slices of cake Marty and Victor tucked them into bed.

"Sorry about all of their questions," Marty stated as they came down the stairs.

"It's okay. Hey Marty, did you mean it when you told them that you forgave me?" Victor asked.

"I forgive you Victor and I want you to forgive yourself. The past is in the past and we need to let it go."

"I still love you Marty. Do you think that you could ever give me a second chance?"

"I love you too Victor. You captured a piece of my heart a long time ago and I don't think that I'll ever be able to let you go. I don't know where we'll go from here. The only thing that I know for sure is that you're always going to be a part of my life just like Todd's always going to be a part of my life," Marty said as she gave Victor a hug.

The End


End file.
